Good Night, Sebastian
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian a question, that the red eyed butler is not really eager to give an answer for! However, ten days later, the black haired male has made a decision... and he realizes... he might love Ciel! Read and review please! X3


**_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the plot for my story X3 There is yaoi here, so turn your little mouse around if you don't like boyxboy action!_**

**Good Night, Sebastian**

_Ciel opened his one blue eye, "…Sebastian…?" The black haired man opened the curtains and turned to face his master, "Yes, young master?" The youth curled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "…I… don't know what to do anymore." The butler blinked once and smiled, "What do you mean?"_

"_I really don't know what to do. Life… has no meaning anymore. I'm sick and tired of people asking me for things. If this is what the rest of my life will be like, then there isn't a point in living at all." Ciel gripped his legs tighter, "…That's not true, young master. No matter where you are, there will always be one person who will care for you and mourn for the loss of such a dear person."_

"…Really?" Ciel asked Sebastian, "Yes." Ciel looked up at Sebastian with hopeful eyes and asked, "Will you be that person?"

The youth had asked his butler that question nearly ten days ago, and he still hadn't gotten an answer. To say the least, Ciel was pretty frustrated. The blue-eyed youth lay his head on his desk, "Young master? I've brought you some tea." Ciel narrowed his eyes, '_Whenever I hear his voice… why is there such a pain?_'

"Come in."

'_I shouldn't be feeling this at all… there shouldn't be something like this existing._' The butler entered the room with a cart, "What type of tea is it this time?" Ciel asked while trying to keep his normally cool façade, "Darjeeling tea, of course." The young master picked up the cup and sipped, "…It would've been easier to just comply with her wishes."

"Che, no matter."

"She asked you to dance." Ciel picked up some papers and covered his face, "I heard her, Sebastian. I'm not going to do it." Sebastian almost smiled but snatched the papers away from his master, "When a lady asks you for a dance, you do not refuse." Ciel half glared at Sebastian, "…Do you not know how to dance?"

"…No. Just get a tutor…"

"They wouldn't be able to get here on time. Though I may not be a good substitute…"

"Wha?" Ciel spit out his tea in surprise, "You mean to tell me that you're going to teach me how to dance? I doubt it Sebastian. Forget it, I'm not even going to go." Sebastian took Ciel's hands in his and kneeled down so their heads were at the same level, "You will go."

"…Fine." Ciel looked to the side and Sebastian smiled, "Put your hand behind my back and hold my other hand." Ciel did as he was told and fought back a blush, "Now slide your feet this way, no, no… yes, like that. Unn…" Sebastian twitched as Ciel accidentally kicked him in the shin, "…Sorry."

"It's not that you don't know how to dance… more like you just are horrible at it. And when you're dancing, try to smile." Sebastian stretched Ciel's cheeks in an attempt to get him to smile, "O-Ouch! Cut that out Sebastian!" Ciel slapped said man's hand away and turned around, "Besides… I've already forgotten." Sebastian blinked, "Forgotten what, young master?" Ciel softened his eyes and fiddled with his ring, "The joy of laughter."

'_Young master… you…_' Sebastian saddened his eyes, "…Well shall we continue with the lesson? You still have to learn to dance properly."

After the party

"…That was quite the mask you put on there."

"…Be quiet." Ciel said, "Stop saying stupid things." The boy made to turn his ring but bit his lip when he remembered that he had throw it out the window, "…That ring was a very precious thing to you…" Sebastian put his hands over Ciel's left hand, "…You should take better care of it, young master."

"Eh?" Ciel widened his eyes (err, one eyes) as the blue ring reappeared around his thumb. The boy blinked and curled into a ball, "…It is very important to me…" Sebastian smiled and tucked Ciel into bed, "Well then, good night."

"…Wait Sebastian." Said man turned when he was in front of the door, "…Stay by my side, please." The butler chuckled and walked toward Ciel, "Yare, yare, are you showing me your weak side? No matter, I'll be by your side no matter where you are… and I'll always be there, forever."

"…That's a long time, Sebastian." Ciel turned around and stared at Sebastian, "You never really answered my question ten days ago, Sebastian. Won't you answer it now, while you are staying by my side?" Sebastian turned to Ciel, "…I will." Ciel relaxed and smiled at his butler, "Good!" The young boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "Sebastian, I-"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything, young master." Sebastian climbed onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Ciel on the forehead, "S-Sebastian…" The butler closed his red eyes and pinned Ciel under him, "Yes, young master?" The boy closed his eyes, "I want… you to… S-Sebastian, ai…shiteru."

"…Young master…" Sebastian opened his eyes and put his right hand on Ciel's chin, "I… love you too." Ciel half smirked, "Isn't this kind of thing against some butler law or something?" Sebastian chuckled and began to strip Ciel of his clothing, "For you, Ciel, I can make an exception."

"A-Ah…" Ciel arched his back as Sebastian ran his finger down the former's stomach, "I didn't… Se-Sebastian you…" Ciel moaned, "That's not f-fair Sebastian…" The younger of the two couldn't hold back the blush rising to his cheeks, "Y-You're still f-fully clothed and I-!" Ciel threw his head back as Sebastian grinded his clothed arousal against Ciel's cock, "Sh-Shit!" He hissed, "Ah, ah, ah… watch your language Ciel."

"D-Dammit Sebastain, stop teasing me." Ciel moaned and Sebastian pressed his forefinger to his master's lips, "Shh, we don't want anyone wondering what's going on, now do we? Especially the maid, she can be a bit too talkative at times." Ciel nodded and his mind went haywire as Sebastian grinded against him.

'_D-Damn…_' Ciel opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Sebastian had taken off his eye patch, "Ciel…" Sebastian breathed as he stripped himself of his clothing. Ciel blushed and turned away, "It's so… big." Sebastian chuckled and crawled up Ciel's body to kiss the latter, "Mmph!" Ciel blushed and gasped in surprise when Sebastian flicked his tongue across the former's lower lip.

Ciel moaned in ecstasy as Sebastian's tongue ventured through his mouth, '_Oh g-god… Sebastian is so…_' Ciel's thoughts were cut short when the subject of his thoughts grabbed his hard on, "Ah!" Ciel moaned and parted away from Sebastian's lips, "It's okay, Ciel."

"I-I know… it just… just feels so damn… so damn good!" He moaned and opened his eyes, though he didn't even know when he had closed them. He was greeted by the sight of three fingers presented in front of his mouth, "A-Ahm…" Ciel opened his mouth panting and closed them over the three digits.

As Ciel lubricated Sebastian's fingers, the latter was stroking the former's very hard arousal quickly. Ciel moaned with his mouth closed and Sebastian could feel him panting on his fingers, "I think that's enough, Ciel." Said boy opened his mouth and panted heavily as Sebastian pressed his fingers against his entrance.

The butler kissed Ciel's forehead briefly, "It'll hurt a bit… but it'll feel good as I continue. Do you still want to go?" Ciel roughly grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and closed the small distance between their lips. After separating, the boy swallowed, "D-Do you really think that I'd just… let you go this far without finishing the job?"

"…I'll take that as a yes then." Sebastian slowly slid his first finger into Ciel, which made the latter cry out in pain. Sebastian soothed the young master while sliding in and out of the young boy, "O-Oh… Sebastian it feels… it hurts…" The butler kissed Ciel, silencing the shouts of pain, and shoved his second finger into the latter.

Ciel felt wet tears trailing down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He felt too good to care about the pain. The third finger entered him and he moaned louder than ever when his black haired butler hit his prostate, "Oh god Sebastian… do, do that again!" Sebastian smiled and leaned close to Ciel's ear to whisper, "Like this?"

"A-AH! Y-Yes! D-Do that… Seb-Sebastian…!" Ciel moaned out Sebastian's name numerous times and whimpered when the latter pulled his fingers out of the young boy. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and widened his eyes when he felt more than saw their cocks being pressed together, "Ciel…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"…I love you." With that, Sebastian plunged his arousal into Ciel's, making the young boy scream in pain. The young master hugged Sebastian tightly and panted as his sweat mingled with Sebastian's, "O-Oh… Sebastian, it hurts… it's so… hot…!" The servant kissed his master and winced as the latter dug his nails into his skin, "It's okay, Ciel. It'll get better, you'll feel better really soon. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"O-Okay… I trust you." Ciel cit his lower lips and his nails that were piercing through Sebastian's skin drew blood. Tears streamed down his face, "Wh-Why aren't you moving?" The butler merely kissed Ciel's neck and fondled his body, "I'm waiting for you… to get as comfortable as you can, my lord." Ciel pouted, "If you don't move, Sebastian, I will."

"Ah…" Sebastian moaned as Ciel ground his hips into Sebastian's, "C-Ciel… you…"

"Heh… so even you can have that look on your face." Ciel remarked and ground his hips harder upward, "Ah! C-Ciel!" Sebastian groaned and lust shone in his eyes, "If you keep doing that, Ciel, I won't be able to hold back." Ciel hugged Sebastian and seductively whispered into his ear, "Then don't."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian growled out and almost slid all the way out of Ciel before slamming back into him, hitting his prostate. Ciel cried out in pain and moaned in pleasure at the same time… though more pain than pleasure, "It hurts…! Keep going!"

"But you-"

"No, don't stop, just keep going!" Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes, "That's an order, Sebastian." Said man chuckled and kept sliding in and out of his master, "Of course, master Ciel." The young boy moaned in pleasure as Sebastian continuously pounded into his prostate, "Sebastian… Sebastian…" Ciel gripped the devil's hair and panted heavily, "I… I really love you… Sebastian!"

"Ciel!" Said boy moaned in pleasure as his cum splattered all over their stomachs and Sebastian came into him, "O-Oh…" Sebastian panted and slid out of Ciel. The young master began to breath regularly again and curled up next to Sebastian, "…I love you too, Ciel… much more than you think." Ciel blushed and hugged Sebastian while feeling very drowsy. Before falling into his deep slumber, he mumbled, "G'night… Sebastian."

THE END, FIN

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? I wrote this all just today because my friend suggested that I watch this… and she also wanted me to write a yaoi fanfic with Sebastian and Ciel! XD You're becoming more like me everyday, and you know who you are X3**

_**Anyway, I think they're just adorable with each other, though I think I made them very OOC in this… I'll also be making another one based on the time when Ciel had to cross-dress in episode four… at least that's the episode I think it was. This story is based on episode… three I think… it's the one where Elizabeth is bugging Ciel and then breaks his family ring because she was being so frickin unreasonable.**_

_**When I watched that episode, I wanted to choke that little –beep-! I mean, how can Sebastian just stand there and play the violin?! I was yelling at him (yes, I yell at my computer from time to time) and then cursed Elizabeth out…**_

_**Hope I didn't give away any spoilers, and please leave a review, ne? I'm just confused why this isn't related to Prince of Tennis in any way or why Shinju (my OC character if you don't know that already) isn't in it.**_

_**That would be a good idea actually… (evil smile)**_


End file.
